


Soledad

by Berylia



Series: Ave María purísima [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers n’a jamais été doué avec les gens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

Captain America est doué pour parler aux gens.

Quand il donne des ordres on lui obéit car il a toujours les intérêts de tout le monde en tête. Quand il voit un petit garçon pleurer au milieu des ruines il s’arrête pour le réconforter. Quand il y a une conférence de presse à donner c’est à lui qu’on s’adresse. Lors des galas de charité il est l’invité le plus recherché et les gens font la queue pour lui parler.

Il sait trouver les mots pour motiver les troupes. Il sait rendre cette lueur de vie et d’espoir à ceux qui ont tout perdu. Il lui suffit de quelques mots vrais et pleins d’émotions pour séduire tous les reporters. Il parle peu car il ne dit que ce qu’il pense et c’est ce qui fait la différence. Pas de sous-entendus, pas de langue de bois, la pureté de ses mots reflète la pureté de son esprit.

Il est le miroir dans lequel chaque américain aime se voir.

Puis le combat cesse, les méchants sont capturés, les civils retournent à leurs familles, les soldats à leurs casernes, les enfants perdus retrouvent leurs mères, les reporters vont écrire leurs articles, les invités vont papillonner ailleurs.

Il n’y a plus besoin de lui, de ses mots, de sa présence.  
Il rentre à la base. Il enlève son uniforme.

Steve Rogers n’a jamais été doué avec les gens. Ou plutôt les gens n’ont jamais été doués avec lui. Depuis les quelques hommes qui ont tenté de courtiser sa mère, jusqu’aux voisines qui évitaient de parler maladie autour de lui de crainte d’attirer le mauvais œil, en passant par tous les autres enfants à l’école.

Il a été un enfant peu bavard, il se souvient de beaucoup de mères félicitant la sienne d’avoir un fils si calme, si bien éduqué. Mais ensuite elles lançaient un regard fier sur leur progéniture bruyante et en bonne santé. Il était habitué au silence de la maison lorsque sa mère enchaînait les nuits à l’hôpital, au silence autour de lui dans la cour de l’école.

C’était Bucky qui lui avait appris à parler, à répondre, à se relever et à faire face. Bucky et ses poings constamment égratignés, Bucky qui se faisait toujours punir pour avoir provoqué des bagarres, pour avoir fait taire ceux qui parlaient de sa mère. Bucky qui était différent de lui mais au fond tellement similaire.

Bucky avait été son premier ami. Pendant longtemps le seul.

Quand il s’était engagé…  
Il voulait faire son devoir envers son pays et envers tous ceux qui souffraient sous la botte nazie, il voulait aller combattre les méchants et aider le bien à triompher, il voulait suivre les pas de son père… Il voulait aussi rester avec son meilleur ami.  
New York était vide et silencieuse et il l’avait remplie du bruit de ses pas, courant de bureau de recrutement en bureau de recrutement.

Puis il y avait eu le docteur Erskine et lui aussi était différent, seul. Parler avec lui était facile.  
Peggy… Peggy était unique, seule dans un monde d’hommes, avec plus de courage et de détermination qu’il n’en aurait jamais…

Après l’injection tout avait changé mais rien n’avait changé, au fond il était toujours Steve Rogers et au fond il était toujours inutile et seul.

Il avait tort bien sûr. S’il y avait une chose qu’il avait appris à frapper Hitler tous les soirs c’était que non seulement il était un très mauvais acteur, mais surtout que tout le monde était différent et seul. Ça c’étaient les filles qui le lui avaient enseigné, étincelantes et radieuses sur scène, toutes semblables ; effrayées et esseulées dans les coulisses, toutes hantées par leurs propres cauchemars, leurs propres erreurs. Il avait appris à leur parler, à ne pas s’arrêter à leurs visages peints, à l’incroyable différence de leur féminité, à les considérer comme de véritables égales, comme des êtres humains et non des êtres faits d’épices et de sucre.

Et enfin il y avait eu le Commando. Et malgré la guerre, malgré le froid, malgré la peur et l’ombre d’Hydra il avait trouvé ce qu’il avait toujours cherché : une famille. Pas seulement Bucky, mais tous ses hommes, tous ceux qui le suivaient jusqu’en enfer, tous ceux qui riaient avec lui, trinquaient avec lui, parlaient avec lui. Ces nuits-là entre deux missions, sous le peu de lumière des étoiles il avait dit des choses qu’il avait gardé pour lui si longtemps, écouté des voix qui avaient l’accent rauque et douloureux de la sincérité.

Dans sa chambre au SHIELD le silence est absolu.

Captain America est doué pour faire des discours.  
Steve ne veut plus parler.


End file.
